Crossdressing
by Goun
Summary: Völlig verrückt: Aragorn, Boromir und Legolas in Frauenkleidern... In Zusammenarbeit mit Faye.


Crossdressing I  
  
  
  
„Niemals!"  
  
„Nun komm schon, wir müssen alle Opfer bringen!!! Stell' dich nicht so an!", fuhr Aragorn Gimli an.  
  
„Niemals lasse ich jemand an meinen Bart!" Gimli wich zurück und hielt schützend die Hände vor seinen Bart.  
  
„Den hält man doch niemals für eine Frau!", neckte Legolas, der als einziger schon als Frau durchgehen konnte.  
  
Da hörte man aus dem Hintergrund Boromir schreien.  
  
„Tja, der Bart muss auch ab, oder hast du schon einmal eine Frau mit Bart gesehen?", erklärte Gandalf ganz sachlich dem panischen Menschen. „Nimm dir ein Beispiel an deinem König..."  
  
„Wieso musst du dir eigentlich nicht den Bart abrasieren?", mischte sich Gimli ein.  
  
„Weil ich euch von hier aus.... moralisch...unterstützen werde."  
  
„Wohl eher, weil man uns gar nicht erst reinlassen würde, wenn wir so eine hässliche Frau bei uns hätten!"  
  
„Du musst gerade reden!", dachte Legolas bei sich, war aber schlau genug, das nicht laut zu sagen.  
  
„Wenn ich auch mal was sagen darf...", unterbrach Boromir den sich anbahnenden Streit. „Wer ist eigentlich auf diese dumme Idee gekommen, die Kleinen zu retten, indem wir uns als Frauen verkleiden?"  
  
*Stille*  
  
Aragorn hob zaghaft die Hand, und alle starrten ihn an. „Sie lassen nun mal nur Frauen in die Stadt!", versuchte er sich zu rechtfertigen.  
  
„Aber vielleicht sollten wir nur die gehen lassen, die auch als Frauen durchgehen könnten!", überlegte nun Gandalf.  
  
„Juchhu!", brüllten Gimli und Boromir fast gleichzeitig.  
  
„Nichts da, Boromir!", mischte sich jetzt Legolas ein. „Du kommst schön mit!"  
  
Und damit war die Diskussion beendet und Legolas schleppte Boromir zum Rasieren.  
  
„Keine Angst, der wächst ja schnell wieder nach...", rief ihnen Gandalf noch nach.  
  
  
  
- Eine Stunde später -  
  
Gandalf seufzte hörbar, als er seine „Mädels" betrachtete. Gimli hingegen bekam einen herzhaften Lachkrampf und fiel von dem Stein, auf dem er saß.  
  
Legolas war der einzige der Drei, den man wirklich für eine Frau halten konnte, aber er hatte bei den beiden Menschen ganze Arbeit geleistet.  
  
„Das ist so unter meiner Würde!", stammelte ein rot werdender Boromir. Aragorn hatte den Kopf gesenkt und betrachtete einen äußerst interessanten Stein zu seinen Füßen.  
  
Beide waren frisiert, rasiert und hatten Frauenkleider an.  
  
Aragorn trug ein blaues, Boromir ein violettes und Legolas ein grünes Kleid. Gandalf seufzte noch einmal: „Das kann ja was werden..."  
  
Gimli hatte sich inzwischen von seinem Lachanfall erholt: „Dann lasst uns mal gehen, Mädels....grmpffpfffrr..."  
  
Als sie losmarschierten, schrie Gandalf: „HALT!!"  
  
„Was ist denn jetzt noch..", stöhnte Aragorn.  
  
„Ihr lauft ja wie Trampeltiere, nicht wie Frauen! Besonders du, Boromir! Nehmt euch mal ein Beispiel an Legolas!"  
  
„Aber ich kann nicht anders gehen!", jammerte Boromir.  
  
„Soll ich die blonde Lady dann tragen?", prustete Gimli heraus.  
  
  
  
- Kurze Zeit und viele Streitereien später –  
  
Die Frauen (?) klopften an das Tor der Stadt. Zwei Schatten – einer in sich hineinlachend, der andere kopfschüttelnd – beobachteten sie aus sicherer Entfernung.  
  
„Ähm...hallo?", fragte Aragorn vorsichtig.  
  
„Vielleicht klopfen wir noch mal an!", schlug Legolas vor.  
  
„Okay!" Boromir trat ein paar Mal kräftig mit dem Fuß gegen das Tor.  
  
Legolas schüttelte nur den Kopf und seufzte.  
  
„Wer begehrt Einlass?" Ein Kopf erschien im Guckloch.  
  
„Wir würden gerne in der Stadt Schutz suchen...Wir drei Frauen auf der Durchreise, völlig einsam und hilflo-"  
  
Aragorn und Boromir husteten leise: „Jetzt reicht' s aber!"  
  
Bevor Legolas noch ein weiteres Wort sagen musste, wurde die Tür aufgemacht und sie eingelassen.  
  
Gandalf, der alles aus seinem Versteck heraus beobachtet hatte, schüttelte den Kopf: „Das kann ja gar nichts werden..."  
  
  
  
- Kurz darauf –  
  
„Hey, meine ssswei Sssssüßen!", rief ein betrunkener Soldat den Dreien zu. „Kommt mal her sssssu uns!"  
  
„Die Blonde ist ja ne Wucht!", lallte sein Kumpan.  
  
„Welche von den Beiden? Die mit den langen Haaren, oder die Andere..." 


End file.
